


恋爱喜剧

by Karavivid



Category: arknight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karavivid/pseuds/Karavivid





	恋爱喜剧

浮士德不明白塔露拉为什么要找梅菲斯特。他的梅菲斯特。  
他看着塔露拉走过来，拉住梅菲斯特的肘部，从后面靠近他，凑到他的脖子后面，深深的呼吸。  
她在诱导他发情。  
梅菲斯特顺从的，甚至是欣喜若狂的接受了，他病态苍白的脸上泛出红晕，把他眼下的青色衬托的更不健康了。  
不用触碰，浮士德也知道梅菲斯特现在一定在发热，那种好像要从内部爆裂开一样的热度，让梅菲斯特的身边扬起粉尘，浮士德没法喜欢。  
塔露拉张开嘴，露出两对尖牙和比一般种族更长一点的龙的舌头，她低下头，在梅菲斯特露出的后脖子上轻轻的舔着。  
不需要塔露拉出声，梅菲斯特向浮士德眨眨眼睛。  
该离开了。  
浮士德悄无声息的退去，保证门在他身后牢牢的关上。  
浮士德决定回房间等梅菲斯特回来，反正两个对他发号施令的人都不会来找他。  
很晚了。  
浮士德又在床上翻了个身。困意和外面阴暗的天色一起向浮士德压来，梅菲斯特还没回来，所以他不能睡。  
如果你期盼一件事情太久，当他发生的时候，你可能都难以发现，所以直到梅菲斯特从浮士德的脚边爬上床，钻到他怀里，浮士德才清醒过来。  
不出所料，他身上的热度并没有消散。  
热乎乎的梅菲斯特乖巧的躺在浮士德怀里，闭着眼睛，浮士德犹豫了一下，伸出手抱住他，也闭上了眼睛。  
梅菲斯特搂住浮士德削瘦的背脊，把脸蒙在他的怀里，小声说：“塔露拉需要我，我们也需要塔露拉，不是吗？”  
他的声音那么小，与其说是对浮士德说，不如说是对他自己。  
但是浮士德还是听见了，他在心里回答到：塔露拉不需要我们，我也不需要塔露拉。  
得不到回应的梅菲斯特凑近他，把灼热的呼吸吹在他脸颊上的鳞片。  
“浮士德，帮帮我。”  
不等浮士德回应，他已经迫不及待。用手抓住浮士德的两只尖耳朵，伸出舌头舔浮士德发凉的鳞片。  
当他终于去够浮士德裤子的系带的时候，浮士德抓住了他。用他反应不过来的速度迅猛的把他翻过来压在床上，只用一只手就让他动弹不得。  
现在梅菲斯特像个箭头，撅起屁股趴在床上，他身体的形状引导着浮士德望向他的头顶。那里是浮士德自己的手：不太大的，还在成长期的少年的手。但是还是轻而易举的把梅菲斯特两个手腕把在里面。非常细瘦的，容易折断的手腕。  
属于浮士德的那个孩子未长成的手腕。  
浮士德在梅菲斯特把屁股贴上自己的胯骨之前就把他的裤子扒下来了，露出来的柔软器官和他的主人一样，发着高热，潮湿而又急迫。  
“浮士德，帮帮我。”  
梅菲斯特又说话了，似乎是无法忍受浮士德不近人情的停顿了。浮士德将裤子拉下一点，如梅菲斯特所愿的进入他的身体。  
被强硬引起发情期却未被标记的身体立即谄媚的缠绕上来，梅菲斯特发出满足的呜咽，但因为脸埋在枕头里，那声音听起来更像是抽泣。  
热切的，不忠的肉体绞弄着浮士德，把忠诚的灵魂关在里面。  
浮士德带着愤怒快速的进出，想要惩罚这种轻浮的欲望。  
梅菲斯特不得章法的扭动着腰，被痛苦的快乐折磨的有些癫狂，只能不停的叫着浮士德的名字，灵魂抬起来，腰却不堪重负的塌下去。浮士德伸出手掐住他的髋骨将他拉起来，另一只手还是不依不饶的攥着他的手腕，这个动作让梅菲斯特紧密的贴在浮士德的身上。  
浮士德低下头，鼻尖压在梅菲斯特的肩胛骨上。  
这时候浮士德可以正大光明的看了，他看着梅菲斯特脖子上留下的塔露拉的牙印，浮士德闻不到信息素的味道，但是他一直都能看见。看见梅菲斯特身边扬起的微尘，看见梅菲斯特身上留下的痕迹，于是他伸出舌头去吮梅菲斯特的皮肤。  
他顶到了梅菲斯特的生殖腔口。  
梅菲斯特几乎是发出一声哀鸣。欲求不满的，空虚的生殖腔立刻围了上来，急切的挤弄着浮士德，吸吮着他。这种饥饿的痛苦同样灼伤了浮士德。就好像听见梅菲斯特说：“再深一点，浮士德。”“再用力一点，浮士德。”  
而浮士德没法进到里面。  
浮士德感到了一点悲哀。他感觉梅菲斯特的内里像个饥肠辘辘的孩子，急切的想要得到哺育，而自己只能给他个奶嘴。  
“……浮士德。”  
在浮士德晃神的间隙里，梅菲斯特好不容易把手腕从禁锢里抽了出来。他费力的抬起手，去抚摸浮士德的脸颊，浮士德松开他，这才听清楚他说了什么。  
他说。  
“谢谢你，浮士德。”  
好像被用枪托打了一样，浮士德的脊椎震了一下，他压在梅菲斯特身上一起沉了下去，然后他射在他的生殖腔里。  
梅菲斯特缩在浮士德的怀里，小口喘息着等待高潮平静。浮士德很高兴梅菲斯特的体温渐渐降了下来，变成了往常那种对于冷血动物来说非常温暖但不至于灼伤他的温度。  
梅菲斯特突然笑了起来，他笑着说：“我好喜欢你，浮士德。”  
浮士德也笑了，他对梅菲斯特说：“我也爱你，梅菲斯特。”


End file.
